Hiccup's Headache
by LyricalMedley
Summary: Hiccup woke up from his battle against the Green Death with no memory of anything since his father disowned him. The last thing Hiccup COULD remember... was his father's booming voice. "You're not a viking...You're not my son..."


Stoic stood anchored to the spot a few feet in front of the great hall doors. His whole body seemed to tremble as the reality of what he had just done began to sink in. All the fury he'd placed against Hiccup began to dissolve as his heart began to ache. His mind told him that Hiccup deserved to be disowned, while his heart told him he was a fool. A sheen of tears threatened to give way to blatant sobbing as Stoic mulled over his feelings for his now non existent son. Pacing back and forth, Stoic attempted to rationalize his actions. Back and forth across the same step, Stoic thought aloud.

_"You did the right thing Stoic...He betrayed you, and the tribe...You did the right thing...You did...thuh-" _

The look Hiccup bore as Stoic uttered that shattering phrase came to the front of Stoic's mind. Hiccup bore a look that Stoic had never seen before. Suddenly Stoic gasped as he finally understood _that look. _Stoic had never actually seen Hiccup show any kind of fear, until that very moment. As Stoic's mind raced frantically around the very thought of frightening his son, a sorrowful sound began to waft towards Stoic's ears. Turning he realized it was coming from with in, the Great Hall.

The sound of a muffled cry grew in strength, as Stoic stood frozen to the spot. Stoic gasped as Hiccup's lamentations grew louder with every passing moment. The battle in his mind ensued as Stoic fought to maintain control of his emotions.

_"You have...no...son...You have no..."_

Turning, Stoic cried as he silently made his way towards the dock to prepare the battle ships. As he neared the spot where the villagers were now preparing to launch another search for the nest, Stoic wiped his eyes and in-hailed a shuddering breath. He had to keep it together. But as he docked the ship that now carried _the dragon_ that had been Hiccup's secret, his mind was plagued by one thought.

_"What kind of father...hurts his own son?"_

The battle that had ensued had been intense. Stoic never thought he'd live to see the day they'd actually make it to the nest. But the sheer terror that flooded his entire body paled in comparison to the pride that swelled from with in when he saw _his Hiccup _ride in on a _dragon _with the other teens on their dragons. He marveled at how easily Hiccup ordered the teens to their positions. His eyes fixed on the dragon Hiccup flew on with Astrid, and he followed the dragon to where it stopped and hovered. He winced as he saw Hiccup jump of onto a now burning ship. The ship that held Hiccup's dragon captive.

Stoic felt his knee's nearly give out when the tail of the monstrous dragon's tail smashed into a neighboring ship causing the mast to fall directly onto the ship that held Hiccup and the dragon aboard.  
"Oh Gods...OH GODS!" Stoic gulped as he saw Hiccup fly into the air.

Hiccup belly flopped into the water, and surfaced immediately. Stoic gasped as he watched Hiccup take in a deep breath and dive under, disappearing beneath the fiery waves. Reaching the water's edge, Stoic dove in and began to frantically paddle towards Hiccup.

As he swam forward, Stoic could seen in the somewhat murky water, Hiccup had made it to the medal contraption that held his dragon prisoner. He began to swim faster as he saw Hiccup's tiny arms yank on the chains. He could tell by Hiccup's demeanor that Hiccup was using all the strength he could muster, to free his dragon. Then Hiccup stopped.

Stoic swore in his mind as he saw Hiccup's body go limp.

"_Noooooo!" _Stoic thought aloud.

Stoic's eyes grew wide as he saw a stream of bubbles billow up from Hiccup's mouth. His muscles strained as he got closer and closer to Hiccup. Stoic felt his heart skip a beat as Hiccup's head tilted back, and his whole body began to float upwards. Reaching out Stoic clasped the edge of Hiccup's tunic and swam frantically towards the surface.

Gingerly laying Hiccup on the rock, Stoic let out a sigh of relief as Hiccup coughed instantly. Rolling over, Hiccup coughed up the rest of the water. Satisfied, Stoic dove back under the water, and freed the dragon from below.

Stoic felt so much lighter once he and Hiccup had talked. He had made a point to let Hiccup know that he was _still his son_. On top of having his son back, Stoic felt his chest brimming with pride as he watched Hiccup fly atop his dragon. But his heart sank as he heard the ominous roar from the monstrous dragon as it pursued Hiccup upwards into the smoke shrouded sky's.

It all happened so quickly. Hiccup and his dragon came slinging downward, followed by the monstrosity who had smoke billowing out of it's mouth. Hiccup had injured the creature. But something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Hiccup and his dragon were not slowing down. Stoic gasped as the injured monstrosity caught fire and exploded as it crashed into the ground. Stoic's gaze was pry-ed off of Hiccup as the sound-wave from the explosion knocked him to his feet.

After what seemed like hours passed, Stoic rose to his feet and began searching for Hiccup. His throat was raw from yelling Hiccup's name by the time he spotted the stone still form of Hiccup's dragon. Nearly tripping several times, Stoic lept towards the dragon. He felt a lump form in his chest as he neared the dragon. His eyes fell on the tattered saddle that had no rider atop it. Hiccup was gone.

Stoic let the tears fall as he fell to his knee's. He had done this to his son. He hadn't listened and now Hiccup had saved the isle of Berk, and payed the ultimate price. Stoic's shoulder's shook as he realized that now he _really had no son_. Stoic heard the creature that lay before him, breathing deeply. He looked up and saw the dragon had opened it's wings. His eyes instantly focused on the small frame of Hiccup, who lay nestled within the dragon's protective grasp. Bounding forward Stoic scooped Hiccup into his arms. His eyes were closed, and he was incredibly pale. Throwing his helmet aside, Stoic lay his ear close to Hiccup. He gasped as he heard the steady heart beat protruding from Hiccup's chest.

The following three weeks had been some of the most exhausting in Stoic's life. Hiccup had been badly wounded. After everything was done to save Hiccup, all that was left was the waiting.

Stoic walked around the village, taking in deep breaths of air. He'd spent nearly every waking moment next to Hiccup's bedside. The dragon called Toothless had proven to be a very intelligent dragon. Toothless now watched over Hiccup, and Stoic felt sure that Toothless would know where to find him if Hiccup should wake in his absence.

The _thud_ of the great hall's doors echoed off the pillars as Hiccup stared at the now vacant spot where his father had _just stood_. Hiccup felt all strength leave him as he rose to a stand. His mind continued to reel as his father's words seemed to taunt him with out end.

"_You're not a viking...You're not my son..."_

Hiccup let out the breath he'd been holding, releasing a swell fear that took hold of his entire body immediately. Making his way towards the door Hiccup felt a sheen of tears well up as he trudged slowly forward. Stopping by a near by pillar Hiccup leaned against it.  
_"I have...no...father...no dragon..." _Hiccup uttered to himself.

_"I'm...I...I..."_

Hiccup put his back to the pillar and sunk down to the floor. Bringing his legs up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them and held tightly. His shoulder's began to shake as he realized what he was so afraid of.

_"I'm all...alone..." _Hiccup rasped.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly as the words fell from his mouth. And then it happened. A single sob escaped from Hiccup's lips as he let the panic take over. Hiccup's resolve dissolved as he began to wail out loud. Hiccup's thoughts circled around the look of disappointment his father had given him.

_"I've let my father down...again..." _Hiccup thought, as more tears fell.

Hiccup gulped out loud as a particular thought came to mind.

_"Toothless..." _Hiccup uttered.

"_Oh...gods...There ..gunnnuh...kuh...kuh...kill 'em..."_

A small moan caught Toothless's attention. Rising up he saw Hiccup's eye's blink open, and then close rapidly. Leaning in from where he had nestled against Hiccup's bed, Toothless sniffed the boy gingerly. Growling playfully, Toothless nudged Hiccup's face.

A pair of green eyes met Toothless's gaze. As Hiccup focused on Toothless, his eyes grew wide. Propping himself up on his elbow, Hiccup sat up. Wrapping his arms around Toothless, Hiccup began to cry.

"You're _alive _Toothless...You're..." Hiccup stammered.

Hiccup in-hailed suddenly as his head began to throb wildly. He brought a hand to his head and began to message the temple. Hiccup closed his eyes as his hands fell to his lap. His left arm hit something hard. Looking down, Hiccup saw that there was an odd lump near the end of the bed. Hiccup cocked his head to one side as he began to realize that something wasn't right. He stared at the odd lump. Suddenly, he threw the blanket to the side. His eyes grew wide as he gasped out loud. His gaze fell to his left leg. In the place of his left foot, was a metal contraption. Hiccup began to breath loudly as panic set in. His hands flew to his head as it began to throb more loudly.

"What the!" Hiccup yelled.

His hands fumbled as he sought to untie the prosthetic from his leg. Shakily he untied the prosthetic causing it to _thump_ on to the bed. Pulling his pant leg up he gazed at the now bare stump. As if on cue, Hiccup's head began to pulsate again.

Hiccup began rub his head as he tried to recall the last thing he remembered. Suddenly his father's booming voice came to mind as he had stormed out of the Great Hall. Toothless leaned in, and nudged Hiccup as he saw his lip quiver.

"What's...going on...I'm so confused..." Hiccup sputtered.

As Hiccup eyed the stump, he saw a scar now forming at the base. It was obvious that his leg had been _removed_. But for some strange reason Hiccup could _not _ remember what had caused this. With trembling hands Hiccup reattached the prostheses back to his leg. Suddenly Hiccup gasped as he realized he was sitting on his own bed, in the main room downstairs.

Hiccup scooted to the side of the bed, and tried to stand. Leaning against the best post, Hiccup took one step. Then a second. He tumbled forward suddenly, but not before Toothless steadied him with his muzzle. Gingerly Toothless propped him upright. Hiccup's legs gave out suddenly, causing him to fall to the floor. Hiccup felt something snap inside, as the tears gushed forth with a renewed ferocity.

"I..._I shouldn't be here...My father's gonna be so mad when..." _Hiccup whimpered.

Rising to a shaking stand, Hiccup took a few tentative steps. Toothless sauntered beside him followed Hiccup to back end of the hut. Hiccup opened the back door and let it swing against the side of the hut. Holding onto the frame of the door, he set his good foot on the solid ground. Slowly he brought his left leg around and placed it on the ground next to the other foot. Toothless made his way out and turned around, chirping at Hiccup. Looking over to Toothless, Hiccup saw the question in the dragon's eyes.

"I'm...no longer a viking..." Hiccup informed Toothless.

"I have no place being here bud.."

Turning, Hiccup began to make his way up the hill. Toothless knew, that _something wasn't right _with Hiccup. He did not understand how Hiccup could be running away from his home. He needed to get help. Turning, Toothless bounded towards the front of the house.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

"Come back bud...Come on...Don't leave me too!"

Hiccup saw Toothless glance back at him. Toothless barked, and motioned his head toward the now bustling village that lay in front of the hut. Bounding back swiftly, Toothless stopped short of running into Hiccup. He motioned towards the hut with his head.

"I can't go back there...My dad...he..." Hiccup uttered, hanging his head.

"He disowned me Toothless..."

Toothless brayed softly. Reaching forward Toothless clasped the edge of Hiccup's tunic with his gummy mouth. He began to tug Hiccup, while purring sadly.

"No Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, pulling back.

Letting go, Toothless gave Hiccup a slobbery tongue to the face before bounding off on his original quest.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, reaching out.

Hiccup held his hands out for several moments as he tried to _will _his dragon back to his side. Hiccup let the tears fall as he turned and headed back up the hill. As he neared the summit, he felt himself slipping. Grabbing a tuff of grass he struggled to pull himself up. With a soft _clunk _Hiccup fell forward. Looking over his shoulder he saw the prosthetic rolling down the hill. Straining might-ally, Hiccup managed to pull himself up and onto the steep hill. He sat down gruffly and pulled his leg to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his leg he burst into tears.

_"Great...Now I'm stuck up here..." _Hiccup lamented silently.

Stoic was finally beginning to understand just who Hiccup really was. He had been helping Gober put together a new saddle for Toothless when something caught his eye. Following Stoic's gaze, Gober motioned with his head to the secluded room.

"Go on..." Gober suggested.

As he eyed the drawings on the walls Stoic could see that Hiccup had an eye for detail. He seemed to be able to draw almost anything and each drawing had a likeness with in it that made out what it's subject was. Most the painting's were of Toothless. Looking to the wall on the side closest to the door, Stoic saw that Hiccup had sketches of various weapons. Measurements for a mini catapult launcher were among the many others on the wall.

"Stoic!" Gober yelled.

Before Stoic could turn around, he heard a familiar bray from behind. Toothless, barked and pawed at the ground expectantly. Turning, Stoic looked to the dragon. He saw the creature's eyes were wide with fear, and the dragon seemed to want Stoic to follow him.

"Is Hiccup awake?' Stoic asked the creature.

Toothless nodded.

"Hiccup..." Stoic said quietly.

Moving past Toothless he strode out of the forge towards his hut. As he neared the beginning of the path, he felt Toothless tug at him from behind. Turning around he saw that Toothless had the hem of his tunic in his mouth.

"Toothless let go!" Stoic said grabbing hold of his tunic.

Stoic yanked the fabric from Toothless and turned towards the hut. Reaching the door, he turned and saw Toothless sitting, glued to ground. As he gazed into the creatures eyes, Stoic could see that something was wrong. For some reason Toothless didn't want him to enter the house.

"What is it Toothless?" Stoic asked, walking towards the dragon.

Reaching Toothless he placed a wary hand on the creature's head. Toothless rose and motioned with his head for Stoic to follow. Stoic nodded and began to trudge along next to Toothless. He begin to wonder where Toothless was leading him as they rounded the back of the hut. Stoic saw Toothless stop suddenly. Walking up to Toothless, Stoic began to look around as the dragon sniffed the air. Lowering his head to the ground, Toothless continued to sniff until he reached a somewhat familiar looking metal contraption. Looking up he barked over his shoulder.

"What is it Toothless?" Stoic asked, peering over the creature's head.

Stoic gasped as he saw the very prosthetic that he and Gober had designed for Hiccup while he lay unconscious. Reaching down, Stoic picked up the contraption. He stared at it until a revelation suddenly descended upon him.

_"Hiccup's...awake!" _Stoic thought to himself.

_"What is he doing outside with out his prosthetic attached...Oh GODS! Did he fall! Is he hurt! Where..? Where could he be? Oh Thor...Please let him be all right..." _

"Where is he?" Stoic asked the dragon, his voice laced with worry.

A frail whimper wafted through the air, jarring Stoic from his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, Stoic saw a small lump further up the hill. Staring at it, he began to wonder if it was an oddly shaped rock. Straining, Stoic listened carefully. Then, the rock moved. Stoic's gasped with fear, as his eyes recognized the tiny form of Hiccup at the summit of the hill.

Wings at the ready, Toothless lept towards his boy. His wings swooshed through the air as he sprang to the top of the hill. He neared Hiccup, who was now curled up tightly with his legs near his chest. Hiccup's hands lay atop his head, and his fingers continued to message his temples. Hiccup's eyes were closed tightly, and he was breathing heavily. Toothless leaned in and nudged Hiccup gently.

"Whah?" Hiccup mumbled, peering through one eye.

"Hiccup!" Stoic called, making his way up the hill.

"GODS!" Hiccup yelled, hearing his father clamoring upwards towards him.

Sitting up, Hiccup felt the pressure on his head increase. Immediately, tightened the grip on his head, and moaned in pain. Toothless leaned in and put his head next to Hiccup's and purred soothingly.

Stoic grunted as he reached the top of the steep hill. He was dumfounded as to how Hiccup had managed to make it to the top, having just woken up from a _deep deep _sleep, and without his prosthetic on none the less. His heart nearly lept out of his throat when he heard Hiccup moan deeply. Looking over he saw Toothless standing over Hiccup. Rounding the dragon, Stoic spoke.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, tentatively.

"Thor's breath...I shouldn't be huh-" Hiccup replied.

Hiccup lurched forward, cutting himself off mid-sentence. He gasped as he clasped his hands to his head. He could feel his heart beat pulsating through every vein in his poor head. He began to breath loudly, as his vision began to blur. His threshold for pain was dissolving rapidly as he moaned frustratedly.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, kneeling down next to his son.

Placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Stoic fought to set his son upright. He felt Hiccup tense his shoulder's instantly at his touch. Hiccup wriggled, and slipped out of Stoic's grasp. He began to crawl around Toothless, and away from his father.

"Hiccup!" Stoic bellowed.

"Where are you going son?"

A wave of pain washed over Hiccup suddenly causing him to crumple down. His face nearly touching the blades of grass, his gripped his head holding fast to a clump of sweat soaked hair. Suddenly, Hiccup began to feel an intense pressure building on his nose. Closing his eyes shut, he silently began to will the pain away.

"Why...are..._yuh...yuh..you..._here?" Hiccup uttered tersely, through clenched teeth.

The sound of Stoic shuffling over towards where he now lay crumpled forward, made it's way to Hiccup's ears. He tensed as he felt the hand of his father rest on his back. Peeking through his hands, Hiccup could see that Stoic was kneeling next to him.

"Hiccu-?" Stoic asked, his voice hitching slightly.

A moan from Hiccup interrupted Stoic. He gasped as he felt Hiccup's whole body writhe, as Hiccup began to tremble. A single sob fell from Hiccup's lips. Silently, Hiccup stifled the cries as best he could. His head was pounding so badly, that he was beginning to see stars. A sudden shift to his right told him that Toothless was right next to him.

"Oh son...It's all right..." Stoic soothed.

"Why..." Hiccup uttered, faintly.

Hiccup stopped short, as his fingers seemed to go numb. The pain was so intense it was making it's way to his limbs. He felt Stoic clasp his other hand on his shoulder, and hold tightly.

"Why...are you..._calling me...thuh..that!" _Hiccup sputtered, through clenched teeth.

"Calling you...what...Hiccup I don't unders-" Stoic replied

"I'm _not..._your son...anymore..." Hiccup stammered.

Hiccup's shoulder's shook as he continued.

"..._Yuh...diss...owned me... "_

Stoic gasped loudly, as he felt the wind get knocked out from within. He nearly faltered sideways as Hiccup's reply echoed in his mind.

"Hiccup...I thought...yuh...I took it back...I.." Stoic stammered.

"Don't you remember...Right before you and Toothless flew off to fight that monstr-"

"We never _flew off... _You captured Toothless, and...then...you... yuh..." Hiccup replied, before going silent.

Stoic heard Hiccup in-hail _deeply. _Suddenly Hiccup gasped out loud.

"What is it Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"...Gods.." Hiccup sputtered.

Placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Stoic tugged gently. Hiccup flinched, causing Stoic to pull away.

"No...don't!" Hiccup hissed, his voice laced with panic.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, pulling at Hiccup gently.

Shaking his head, Stoic placed his other hand on Hiccup's shoulder and helped him sit up. Scooting around, he gasped as his eyes immediately fell to where Hiccup's hand now rested on his nose. Tenderly, Stoic placed his hand atop Hiccups. Hiccup shook his head hurriedly.

"No..." Hiccup uttered, shaking his head.

"Hiccup...it's all right..."Stoic soothed.

Hiccup shook his head ardently.

"Hiccup...For Thor's sake!"

Toothless piped in, purring gently. He nudged Hiccup affectionately, and gave a short but curt bark to his boy. Sighing dolefully, Hiccup dropped his hand. Stoic gasped as his eyes caught the shimmer of the now flowing blood that gushed from Hiccup's nose.

"Oh Gods!" Stoic bellowed.

With out warning Hiccup slumped forward, bracing himself with his arms spread across the ground. Hiccup began to whimper as the throbbing in his nose, began to spread through to every inch of his small frame. Crouching down, Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's nose was bleeding with a renewed ferocity. Hiccup's hands made their way to his head, and gripped tightly to his hair.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hiccup moaned as the pain began to intensify.

Reaching forward, Stoic clasped Hiccup by the shoulder. Gingerly, he helped Hiccup sit up. With out even thinking, Stoic pulled on the scruff of Hiccup's fur vest and shimmied it off. Quickly, he placed it under Hiccup's nose. Hiccup sighed heavily as he fell sideways. He grunted as he fell against his father's chest. Stoic gasped as he felt a small, trembling hand rest onto of his. Looking down, he saw Hiccup's arm was buckling as he tried to apply pressure against his nose. Stoic pressed his hand against Hiccup's nose, and immediately Hiccup flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Stoic apologized, loosening his grip.

Stoic felt Hiccup shake his head, as his trembling hand pushed against Stoic's prompting him to continue. Stoic grimaced as he applied pressure again. He heard a muffled sound escape from Hiccup's mouth.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked,worriedly.

Lowering Hiccup's vest, Stoic nodded to Hiccup. Hiccup's lips moved, but no sound came out.

"What is it...?" Stoic asked.

"It hurts..." Hiccup stammered.

"Where...? Stoic replied.

"Evury..whuh-" Hiccup replied, stopping himself suddenly.

Hiccup hissed wildly, as his hand flew up towards his head. He began to kneed his temples as he felt the throbbing quicken. Toothless nudged Stoic's arm as he saw Hiccup 's eyes close. Stoic looked to the dragon. He saw the creature gesture with his head back towards the house. Stoic nodded to the dragon.

"DAD!" Hiccup bellowed, his voice trembling might-ally.

Looking down, Stoic could see Hiccup had grown very pale. Placing the vest up to Hiccup's nose he pressed firmly. Hiccup moaned, as he reached up and tugged on the vest. He began to shake his head as he fought to pull the vest down.

"What is it son?..." Stoic asked, pulling the vest down.

Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup had begun to breath spirattically. Hiccup suddenly lurched forward, slipping from Stoic's grasp. Hiccup began to gag as he began to dry heave.

"Gods!" Stoic yelled.

Reaching forward Stoic clasped his hands to Hiccup's shoulder's.

"Out with it!" Stoic ordered.

Hiccup shook his head ardently. He moaned as his stomach began to church ominously. His head continued to pulsate steadily as his world began to spin.

"It _hurts..."_

"Where?"

A shaking hand reached up and rested atop his now pounding head. Hiccup moaned as the slight touch caused the pain to escalate rapidly. Hiccup gagged again as felt his stomach clench might-ally. Stoic felt Hiccup's whole body begin to writhe.

"OUT with it Hiccup!" Stoic commanded.

Hiccup whole body curled into itself as he expelled strenuously onto the ground. Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's whole body began to shudder. He had seen Hiccup sick before, but he'd never seen him expel like _this _before. A sudden thought bore down upon Stoic.

"I wonder..." Stoic pondered out loud.

Another wave of expelling snapped his attention back to his son. After a short while, Hiccup seemed to calm down. Hiccup was holding himself up by the arms and he coughed as he spat out the bad taste from his mouth.

"Feel better son?" Stoic asked, rubbing Hiccup's back soothingly.

Hiccup burst into tears, as he shook his head ardently. His shoulder's shook as he cried out loud. Hiccup's head pounded incessantly as visions of his father disowning him penetrated his mind.  
"Why _are _you calling me..._that?" _Hiccup whimpered.

"You really _don't remember_ do you?" Stoic asked sorrowfully.

A tear fell as Hiccup shook his head in response.

"Yuh..disowned me...Then you stormed off..." Hiccup uttered, coughing.

"Then I woke up with out a leg, and...muh...head felt like..._feels like..." _

Hiccup's voice trailed off as he shivered suddenly. Stoic wrapped his arms around Hiccup and pulled him close. Hiccup sighed as he leaned into his father's strong embrace.

"Hiccup I have much to tell you..." Stoic stated, his voice wavering.

With out another word Stoic stood, and picked Hiccup up. Carefully he made his way to the hut and opened the back door. Looking up to the hill, he saw Toothless swoop up and land right next to where Stoic stood. Toothless followed Stoic inside, and sauntered over to the fire pit. Breathing in, he shot a fire ball at the dying embers lighting them immediately. Barely phased by this, Stoic placed Hiccup on his small bed. Hiccup placed both hands by his side to steady himself, as Stoic rose and wondered over towards a pile of fresh cloths on the table in the kitchen. Nearing the caldron of water, Stoic dipped a cloth in it, and rung it out.

Stoic returned, and knelt down in front of Hiccup. He eyed his son, as he saw Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly. The blood had ceased flowing from Hiccup's nose, but it left an unpleasant sight to behold. Reaching forward, Stoic began to wipe the crusted blood from Hiccup's nose, mouth, and chin. Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at his father before averting his gaze to the floor. Stoic watched as Hiccup took in a shuddering breath. He saw Hiccup's eyes began to fill as Hiccup's chin began to quiver.

"Hiccup...?" Stoic asked.

"_Yuh...You must...huh...hate me..." _Hiccup uttered, his voice hitching as he spoke.

"...I don't _hate_ you son..." Stoic replied

Hiccup looked up at his father suddenly. Stoic lowered paused, and stared into the intense gaze emanating from his son. He saw several tears fall as a frown etched it's way down Hiccup's face.

"But...I...lied...to you.." Hiccup stammered.

"Yes you did... But I didn't _listen _ to you son..." Stoic replied.

"I acted as the chief, and made the biggest mistake I've _ever _made..."

Stoic sighed, dolefully and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I hurt you so badly with those words..."

Hiccup gulped out loud.

"But you don't remember _anything_ from the battle do you?"

Hiccup shook his head slowly, as he looked to the floor.

"You stormed out of the room after disowning me, then I woke up he-" Hiccup replied, cutting himself off.

Hiccup hissed loudly as he brought his hands to his head. Stoic could see a vein in Hiccup's head bulging, as a small shaking hand began to kneed away the pain. Stoic gasped as he saw several tears make their way down Hiccup's face.

"Oh son..." Stoic stammered, sniffing.

"It all happened so fast.."

Hiccup began to whimper as he kneaded his forehead more fervently. Stoic rose and sat beside Hiccup on the bed. Putting the cloth down, he wrapped his arm around Hiccup. With his free hand, he pulled Hiccup's hand down. Hiccup grunted in protest, but stopped as he felt his father's strong hands began to kneed his weary temples. A moan escaped his lips as Hiccup felt his head continue to throb.

"Easy Hiccup...Easy" Stoic soothed.

Stoic could feel Hiccup's whole body begin to tremble as he continued to message Hiccup's head. He gasped as he felt Hiccup lean against him.

"Cloth..." Hiccup muttered.

Looking down, Stoic saw the flow of blood had resumed its flow from Hiccup's nose. Quickly, he stopped messaging Hiccup's head and grabbed the cloth. Putting it up to Hiccup's nose, he began to apply pressure. Hiccup hissed as he cringed inwardly. The pain was so intense that closing his eyes was all he could do.

"Hiccup...You _killed_ that monstrous dragon..." Stoic informed his son.

"And...Yuh..you _nearly...duh...died_ in the process..."

Stoic's voice trailed off. Hiccup looked up at his father. Even though Stoic had his head turned, Hiccup was not mistaken that he'd seen a sheen of tears form in his father's eyes. Gingerly, he placed a trembling hand atop his father's. Stoic swallowed hard, and turned to his son.

"Befuh...Before you and _Toothless flew off_...I...I apologized and recanted my decision to disown you... " Stoic uttered.

"I told you...thuh...I was prrr..._proud...tuh... _call yuh...m' son..."

Hiccup patted his father's hand gently, as he nodded ever so slightly. Suddenly, Stoic heard Hiccup mumble something. Apprehensively Stoic lifted the cloth. Hiccup spoke quietly as he placed his hand to his nose.

"And now?" Hiccup asked.

Stoic reapplied pressure as he answered Hiccup.

"_...I..still am proud...tuh _call you m' son!" Stoic rasped.

Hiccup burst into tears as the words fell from Stoic's mouth. Stoic wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held tightly. Hiccup's whole body trembled as he cried fervently. The weight that had been on his shoulder's from that dreadful day seemed to disappear instantly, as sheer exhaustion seemed to engulf Hiccup instantly.

"Hiccup?" Stoic exclaimed.

"What is it?"

_"..I...I'm suh...tired...Dad_..." Hiccup whimpered, taking in a shuddering breath.

Releasing his hold, Stoic saw that the blood flow had stopped. Gingerly he dabbed Hiccup's nose, getting the remanence of the blood cleaned off. He rose and promptly began to scoot Hiccup backwards.

"Rest..." Stoic encouraged, pushing on Hiccup's shoulder's lightly.

Hiccup nodded as he lay down. Stoic chuckled as he saw Hiccup fought to keep his eyes open as he pulled the covers up and tucked them around Hiccup's small frame. Hiccup took a shuddering breath, as he sighed heavily. With in moments Hiccup was sound asleep.

Hiccup slept for two _full days_. He awoke to find the throbbing had lessened considerably. Looking around he saw that his father was no where to be seen. Glancing over his right shoulder, he saw Toothless curled up next to his bed. Reaching down, he layed a hand atop Toothless's head. Toothless stirred, and sat up. Gingerly he nuzzled Hiccup tenderly.

"G'mornin' bud..." Hiccup said.

A creak from the front door echoed through the main room of the hut. Turning his head, Hiccup looked up in time to see Stoic walk in. Stoic's demeanor had dimmed considerably, and his face was quite pale. Hiccup gasped as he saw lines of worry had etched their way onto Stoic's face.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, making his way over to Hiccup's side.

Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Hiccup's head.

"You ok dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Yuh...You've been _out..._For _two whole days..._" Stoic rasped.

"I didn't know...if you'd...wake..."

Hiccup watched as he saw Stoic look away. Hiccup knew he'd seen the tears forming as Stoic reached up and wiped the sadness from his eyes. Hiccup sighed dolefully as he looked to Toothless. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he realized he had caused his father to worry.

Coughing nervously, Stoic looked up and found Hiccup staring blankly with his gazed focused on his dragon. He saw Hiccup's shoulder's rise and fall as a sigh came from Hiccup's mouth.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, tentatively.

Hiccup turned and met the gaze of his father. Stoic gasped as he saw a tear fall as Hiccup blinked. Hiccup sniffed, as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm...suh...sorry dad.." Hiccup stammered, his voice wavering.

Stoic reached forward, and placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulder's.

"There's nothing...to be sorry about son..." Stoic stated.

"Ruh...really?" Hiccup asked, his voice hitching.

Stoic nodded, shaking Hiccup's shoulder's lightly.

Hiccup took in a shuddering breath. Ex-hailing deeply, he attempted to smile. Stoic chuckled as he saw the familiar lop sided smile Hiccup usually wore etch across Hiccup's face.

"What?" Hiccup asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Stoic shook his head slightly.

"It's been ages...since I've seen you smile Hiccup..." Stoic stated.

"So...we...Uh..You and I...are..ok..then..?" Hiccup asked, hesitating.

Stoic saw Hiccup flinch as he spoke. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the small seed of doubt that still held it's grip on Hiccup. He tightened his clasp on Hiccup's shoulder's.

"Yes..." Stoic answered

Stoic felt tears sting this throat as he felt an odd but familiar pressure pushing against his chest. Looking down he heard a contented sigh escape Hiccup's lips as he nestled against him.

"I'm sss...so proud...of you son..."Stoic praised.

Stoic gasped as he heard Hiccup in-hail loudly. Looking closer, Stoic could see that Hiccup was trembling.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup took in a shuddering breath.

"Hiccup!" Stoic prompted.

"Are you in pain?"

Hiccup groaned as he tried to stem the tears that now burned his throat.

"Please...Answer me..." Stoic pleaded.

"Yuh...mean it?" Hiccup whimpered.

"Mean what?" Stoic asked.

"Yuh...called me...yur...yuh..." Hiccup slurred.

"You are MY SON HICCUP...And I'm so proud of you!" Stoic stated pridfully.

Hiccup burst into tears as his father's accolades resonated in his mind. His shoulder's shook as he realized Stoic had indeed called him _his son_ quite a few times already. Stoic gasped as he realized Hiccup was _just now _coming to an understanding of all that had happened.

"Oh Hiccup..." Stoic soothed, wrapping his arms around Hiccup

"It's all right..."

Hiccup cried harder.

Stoic tightened his grip as he felt Hiccup's small frame began to shudder ardently. Slowly he rocked back and forth as he attempted to sooth Hiccup's anguish. A mere ten minutes later, and Hiccup's cry's turned to soft whimpers.

"Feel better son?" Stoic asked, parting their embrace.

Hiccup's eyes glistened with new tears as he looked to his father. Hiccup nodded slowly, as he reached up and dabbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"I never whuh-"Hiccup started, falling short.

Hiccup paused, as a deep frown began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Go on..." Stoic encouraged soothingly.

Hiccup swallowed hard.

"I never...Wanna go through anything _like that_...ever...again..." Hiccup rasped, his voice wavering.

"And...you..._never will..._" Stoic answered, forcefully.

"I promise."


End file.
